


Cheerful Fire

by MrAppleby



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, Haciendia, Incubator - Freeform, Kinda AU, KyouMami, Madoka's Wish, Madokami, Madokami Secretary, Mr. Hackett, Planned accidents, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, The Law of Cycles, Yuri, expression of sexuality, mother and child reunion, pre-rebellion, wraith arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAppleby/pseuds/MrAppleby
Summary: One year has passed since the new timeline and the rest of the Magical Girls start high school. Kyoko and Mami have found each other, living together peacefully, but an unexpected delivery awaits them and with the witches gone alternative means of suffering must be found. [Post-Series/Pre-Rebellion].





	1. An introduction to Principal Hackett

Good day to you kind reader!

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr Hackett, I am the galactically-renowned principle of Mitakihara high school. A post I have taken after my predecessor retired due to old age. My primary responsibility is to look after students old and new making sure they get the highest degree of education available in Japan, but it's about enjoying ourselves too.

You see, teenagers are at a versatile and emotionally vulnerable stage of their lives where nothing makes sense and hopes are washed away, they're quite aware of what they're going through and it would be neglectful of me to forsake their mental anguish in favour of league tables. The welfare of our students means a great deal to us, maybe even more than a certificate of excellence handed by the Education Minister.

It is our job, we believe, to make a student smile at least once a day. A smile... a genuine smile, nothing makes me happier! especially after a ghastly situation, a warm smile of comfort. That's not to say you should smile to contain it, oh no, I mean a smile that says "I'm alright, it's hard, but we can get through this together" It has the capacity to change the mood, change one's mind... change one's outlook. Yes, I am a happy man, heavens above who'd want a sad man in charge? a bright attitude equals a bright school!

Anyway, I shall meet you all again soon. Take care and may you have a day of sanguine possibilities.

Hmm? What's that? how long have I been in this position? over eight months, why?

Who sent me...? Oh, we're going to play that game are we... well alright, I can show you. But I'd have to kill you... no really, I'd have to.


	2. Games People Play

Ch2: Games People Play

Rhythmic thumps and stomps tremor the metallic board, noises emit triggered by the force applied. Pocky gnashed in teeth, Kyoko battered the electronic tin machine. Music frantically bounced around in sugar high euphoria.

_RIGHT! LEFT! UP! DOWN! RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT! GOOD JOB!_

The redhead ceased after ten minutes, the scores racking up like a gas pump. A smile of triumph wiped across her face.

_200,000,000,000 NEW HI-SCORE!_

Arms crossed she devoured the rest of the chocolate stick, smug as all hell. She was about to go to the drinks bar for a shake.

_"Going somewhere, Miss Sakura?"_

She turned her head, the headmaster looking judgmentally.

Kyoko's jaw dropped, a pocky fragment escaping. Breathless for words. "Sensei…! Wh-What brings you to this place…?!"

The headmaster scanned around, a dry smirk on him. "I often spend my recreational hours here, to familiarise myself with the youth of today. A place where challenges begin and end in a sporting fashion."

Kyoko tilted head, perplexed. "You mean, you like coming here?"

The headmaster stood silent for a few moments. "Yes."

"Uh huh, you could've just said that instead of using your fancy pants talk." She climbed over the stool, ordering a strawberry milkshake. Slurping audibly for the people a few feet away to hear.

The headmaster observed, chuckling. "So uncouth Miss Sakura."

Brows furrowed, Kyoko took the straw from her mouth. "Did you just say something pal?"

"Said what?"

The redhead came up to him, eyes locked. "Listen, mister, we're outside school grounds and this is my territory, I know the tricks and the punks that crawl into here, I don't have to be nice for the sake of it. So if you think some old coot is going to step me up, you have another thing coming."

The man remained cool and collected in the gaze of the beast. "I see...then I'll discard the pleasantries to, I couldn't help from watching your performance on the dance machine, that it was unsatisfactory, sloppy…."

He leaned in close, Kyoko restraining herself from decking the guy.

"Amateur."

Teeth gritted, Kyoko lifted her head. fringe flicked to the side. "Alright you big shot, let's see you have a go!"

"Indeed I shall!" said the man, "one always likes a good challenge."

You'll like a good ass kicking! She thought, saving the trouble of actually saying the words.

They walked to the apparatus, Kyoko sliding out another pocky, bewildered at the turn of events.

"Can't believe I'm duelling with the principal… what else has life in store for me?"

"Nothing particularly special..." quietly replied the man, "And you needn't call me principal here, it's Hackett."

"Fine…" Kyoko put the yen into the slot, and the lights appeared. Screen glaring for action.

_2 PLAYER MODE SELECTED._

"Ready to be humiliated? Hackett?"

"I don't intend too…"

_READY? LET'S GO!_

* * *

 

A few cabinets away, Mami wrestled with the slippery skill crane, it's claw lazily gripped the plushies and ritually fell out again. The blonde groaned in frustration but kept up.

Homura stood behind, impatient. "Come on Mami, don't you think you had enough tries? The thing's rigged to be near-impossible"

"Quiet! I will not be beaten by a contraption!"

The blonde fought back, inserting another coin, Determined. The claw descended into the pit of fabric, weakly clutching a stuffed red panda. It almost didn't make the hole, slipping out at the last moment. But Mami sighed in relief collecting the toy. "Aww… look at its cute little eyes Homura-chan!"

That term… the term that carries weight.

Homura shook her head, closing her eyes briefly getting the image of the pinkette out. "Whatever, let's just grab something to drink."

Mami giggled playfully "No need to be crabby, Homura." The blonde held the plush, gazing into the beady eyes as though it were staring back. Memories rush back of crumpled metal, red liquid and black fog. She stood there, fixated.

"Mami…?"

"Wha…? Oh! Sorry, got caught up." Mami put the stuffed animal away in her handbag, nestled snug in the compartment. They ordered their shakes at the bar, chocolate and strawberry in Knickerbocker glasses, the latter ornamented with a bright strawberry sitting on a bed of cream.

Homura frowned at her magenta shake. Pink… of all the colours, why did it have to be pink?

Crowds gather eagerly watching the bouting duo thrash to the melodic mayhem. Kyoko's feet moved with supple grace on the pads, accumulating a ceaseless flow of points.

Yet Hackett, in an unusual turn of events, wasn't far behind. His ripe age concealed a burst of youthful vigour that manifested brilliantly, not one step out of place.

"You're tough, old man." huffed Kyoko. "But let's how long you'll last on Stage 9"

"Please do not refer to me as an old man, dear lady. That term is ageist and derogatory ." Hackett replied.

"Shut up! And don't call me dear lady…" Kyoko barked back, fang sharp as shark's tooth.

"They seem really into it, don't they Homura-chan?" remarked Mami, sipping her strawberry milkshake.

"Yeah, real dedication…" The raven girl averted her eyes somewhere else, seeing other kids beaming with joy playing on various arcade cabinets. The laughter nauseated her mind. She couldn't have fun anymore… not since…

"I wish to erase all witches from existence before they're even born..."

Not since...

"Homura…? You're drifting off into space… what's wrong?" Mami inquired.

"Nothing Mami-san, nothing important," Homura said, her outlook gloomy.

"Ahh… well, take care of yourself." The blonde moved the chocolate shake towards her.

Homura let out a dry chuckle. "Thanks for the advice..."

A pair of girls sat down nearby, both perky and happy.

"So what would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Two hot chocolates please!" the girls replied in unison.

Homura sighed, she couldn't escape one moment when Madoka wasn't referenced visually or aurally. Is this fate's way of playing with her past?

* * *

 

GAME _OVER!_

_P1 = 200,105,380,409._

_P2 = 200,105,380,405_

Kyoko beat Hackett with a hair's breadth, heart reaching to break out her chest.

She staggered to the tables disorientated, knocking over the waitress carrying the hot cocoa, spilling on the cold reflective floor. It would be lying if Homura didn't feel any satisfaction seeing the others girls faces mortified… at least one billionth of what she felt inside!

Kyoko sat next to Mami, wheezing. "I need…. I need a drink… dammit!... lousy teacher."

Mami passed her shake to the redhead, Kyoko drinking straight from the glass, flicking the straw away. The cool milk soothed the aching throat.

"Sakura-san, I was beginning to worry you were about to have a heart attack!" said Mami.

"Heh… that'd be a good idea…." Kyoko grumbled, slamming the glass down. "Then I could sue the bastard everything he's got."

"I wouldn't be so confident in that fact." echoed Mr Hackett.

Kyoko snarled at him. "Just scram will ya?!." Being nearly outmatched by a gentleman would be embarrassing to say the least.

As the principal exited, a couple of boys came in

"Jesus it stinks out there!" one remarked.

"I know, Did someone open a sewer nearby?"

Homura glanced at the other girls, "Looks like there's work to do."

They both nodded, leaving the arcade. Soul gems primed at the ready.

Minutes later.

Hackett weaved in and out of the crossfire, bullets ricochet off walls and spears slash trees, narrowly missing Mami's Regale attack along the way. He hurriedly ran down a vacant alley, where a lone metal door stands in the distant twilight.

Hackett inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and a white flash appeared around the frames. He opened the door, stepping into a blazing void and shut it sealed where the light dissipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end may seem rushed but I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes and tend to avoid them. I'll become more confident with them in the future.


	3. Moonshooter

Mami hurriedly ran up the steps to her apartment. Kyoko grabbed onto her shoulders for support, dead-eyed and listless. The fight with the Wraith latched to her emotions at the last minute before being destroyed, her soul gem smeared in black smog.

"Stay with me Kyoko-san, we're almost there" Mami pulled out her keys unlocking the door, several cubes rustle out of her pockets littering across the landing.

The door opened, entering breakneck speed, she rested Kyoko on the sofa quivering like an infant.

Mami gathered the few cubes left around, pointing it close at the diseased gem.

"Come on, stay strong, I'm cleaning it now." one by one the dots evaporate, the ruby gem purifying at a pitifully slow-rate.

Like clots forming in arteries, the grief halted the flow of blood, turning Kyoko gravely pale.

"Stupid little things WORK!" The blonde shrieked.

Kyoko's condition deteriorated, lifeforce draining, vision blurred, senses going numb.

"No! Stay with me Kyoko!"

Then a light shone from the gem, a brilliant ray of energy.

In a reflex, Kyoko's blood rushed back, white to tan.

Gasping for air, she rocked forward flabbergasted, oblivious that her life had been saved moments ago.

"Jesus, What the hell happened?"

Mami jubilantly embraced Kyoko, head smothered by the blonde's ample breasts. "Sakura-san, I almost lost you, the grief tried to choke you away."

"Mhmm, it's you who's choking me!" Kyoko growled, pushing Mami away with her foot, an impeccable recovery just like that.

Oh, sorry, glad to see you're back to normal." Mami chuckled.

"Yeah whatever, we got that Wraith good didn't we, right?"

"Of course, and we collected the grief cubes."

The atmosphere transitioned back to normality, another close call averted.

"Nice," Kyoko drily said resting her feet on the glass table, "now make me some grub."

"Ok, oh and Kyoko, what's the magic word?" Mami asked.

"Um, Abracadabra?"

"Sakura-san…"

"Hmmpf…" she folded her arms, "make me some grub, please."

"Thank you," Mami smirked, "and get your feet off the table, someone has to eat off there you know."

She went into the kitchen preparing dinner, leaving the stuffed panda on the worktop.

Kyoko huffed lifting her feet off the table, the previous minutes were a total blank. It felt like sleeping yet being awake the whole time

_Was I dreaming?_

She looked out the window, orange sky crossfaded to navy blue, the city lights below twinkle in an afterglow haze.

She thought deeper, glancing her soul gem on the counter, vibrant as a beating heart, spotless.

_No, the wraith probed my soul gem before it could be destroyed, the grief had me in a stranglehold, paralysed my thoughts feelings and emotions into a black vacuum, occupying the vacant space with despair crushing me with immense force, until nothing remained."_

Before she could ponder further a robust smell swaggered in the living room, she sniffed doing a quiet smile, the scent of spices made her stomach grumble, soon her mind was filled with pictures of tempting dishes.

"Mami-chan, when's dinner ready?"

"Not for another thirty minutes dear, go watch TV while it's cooking."

Kyoko turned on the television, the local news.

"And in local news, a schoolboy is arrested for grievous bodily harm, 16-year-old Henri Ikeda headbutted a nurse who has been taken into intensive care with extensive head injuries. Henri is currently in a juvenile detention centre undergoing further treatment. We go to our correspondent who is standing..."

She flicked through the channels until stopping at a music station, Kyoko had her fill with the hassle with Henri, she could use some relaxation.

Dinner was ready, the panda leaned in the middle resting on a flower vase. The steak looked well done peppered garnished with lettuce and mushrooms.

"Damn that's a fine steak you got there Mami," noted Kyoko.

"Thank you, it's wagyu."

"Wagyu steak?" the redhead's eyes expanded. "Isn't that most expensive dish in the country?"

"Mhm, cost a fortune to get, saved up four weeks' worth of money."

Kyoko sat down doggedly chewing the steak, mouth open making sloppy noises, fang digging into the meat like a wolf cub.

"Tee hee" Mami giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko muffled, bits of food spitting out.

"It's just you look so cute when you eat."

Kyoko tilted her head squinting. "Cute? What do you mean by cute? I amuse you?"

Mami instantly flushed. "Oh no! I didn't mean anything by that, I thought you looked adorable."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, Mami gulped fearing the wrath of God.

"Pfffff haha! that's a good one," Kyoko chuckled.

Mami wiped her forehead of sweat.

The music blaring out from the living room seeped into the dining area. The lyrics were audible enough to make out:

I swear I won't tease you

Won't tell you no _lies_

Don't need no _Bible_

 _Just look_ in _my eyes_

_I've waited so long baby_

_Now that we're friends_

_Every man's got his patience_

_And here's where mine ends_

_I want your sex_

_I want your love_

"Goodness me! certainly to the point with the message." Mami remarked.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of you-know-what." Kyoko cracked.

She sipped her drink, enticed by the strong taste and opaque odour. It tasted like apple juice but stronger and fizzier. She never had this before.

"Mhm, This is really good, what is this?" the redhead asked.

"It's apple cider, I bought from the store yesterday, kept it at the back of the refrigerator as a surprise."

"Wow this is awesome, definitely need to stock this up, feel much better drinking this."

Kyoko paused for thought.

"Hey did anyone ask for ID?"

"Not really." noted Mami, "The clerk just scanned and packed it in the bag, probably because I'm older than I look." With those fruits and maternal personality, it's easy to mistake her for a lady.

"I can see why, those tasty oppai." Kyoko grinned.

Mami shook her head, "you never change."

Dinner was finished and the pair washed up, Kyoko groaned a few times and nearly smashed the plates, but soon everything was put back in the cupboards intact.

Kyoko is fortunate to have Mami take her in. Kyoko lived a foot-and-mouth lifestyle on the streets keeping warm near bakeries, taking shelter under bridges, eating fish straight from the river. The charms could only work for long until a momentary lapse of judgement blew it all.

Then she met Mami Tomoe, the girl locked in the gilded cage high in the sky.

Next to Sayaka Mami was the only person who understood her well enough to trust and sympathise. Kyoko felt at home and welcomed in the apartment like a family member, like a sister.

Mami turned the TV off and both went upstairs to the bedroom, discarding their clothes onto the wooden floor, they drew their supple bodies in making sexual contact.

Mami gasped feeling the tantric energy swirling in, "Kyoko this is so slow yet so powerful, I feel enhanced."

"It's my little secret," Kyoko whispered, "the soul gem made me feel, well, passionate during the fight and for some reason, I felt this, drive. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well you needn't worry, let's just keep this moment lasting."

Kyoko nodded, allowing the pleasure to take control. To speak any further would cause harm.

* * *

 

Henri leaned against the crumbling wall, naked to the bone, eyes half-closed basking in the light painting his shoulders. He rose up, pacing the cell jogging on the spot. The absence of clothes elevated his senses to a higher level. he felt untamed, free, confident.

He looked out the window, seeing the moon cover his body in milk. Then a jolt of fresh energy stroked across from head to toe. Groaning in relief, Henri collapsed on his cell bed, a smile on his face.

 _"Good boy, Henri-_ kun _"_ a girlish voice crooned.

_"We'll do our best to bring you back, I promise."_

He closed his eyes, drifting off peacefully like a happy puppy.

_"sleep well, precious baby."_

* * *

 

Hackett slammed the door with a bang, leaning against it breathing a sigh of relief. It would be a major diplomatic incident if he got sucked into the fight, there'd be no principal for a start.

He dusted off his coat, looking around. A bright airy conservatory with leaves and cherry blossoms budding through, the stone fountain gushing in the centre mockingbirds singing on the thin branches.

"Mr. Hackett you're back." A suited man carrying a large black book jogged to him, wearing a striped tie.

"If you take a look at your diary, you have a meeting with her Holiness at 20:00 hours."

"Can't it wait?" Hackett said, "I've had quite the busy day"

"Unfortunately it's rather urgent, it's about Henri."

"Oh, Henri, that blasted boy" Hackett rolled his eyes. "Wonders never cease; doesn't she realise I'm a poor overworked servant?"

"Maybe she hasn't read you live in abject poverty on 12,000,000 yen a year" the man retorted.

"Very droll Woolley,"

The men walked across the stone path weaving in and out of various allotments, queer fruits dangling high above and dahlias bloom on the curb.

A girl came in with a trowel laying down a flower on a vacant pasture. The flowers were white, wispy and delicate. She got up content.

_"That's one down, still more to go"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> The lyrics from the TV are not mine, they are originally written by George Michael which features in his song "I Want Your Sex"
> 
> Be sure to follow my Twitter account of the same name for updates and information.
> 
> \- Mr. Appleby.


	4. God's Phone Number

Woolley and Hackett stroll leisurely across the waterfront. The everlasting sun sparkling the sea so blue. Nothing scratched, nothing tempered, nothing broken, just tranquil. This isn't the Law of Cycles, but a corporeal plane where young concepts of all genders and race go for recreation, a holiday resort where concepts become spirits allowing to enjoy their pastime hobbies abjured on earth. Welcome to Hacienda.

They stopped by The Singing Mermaid restaurant at the promenade end. sitting close to the sloshing waves pelting the breakwater.

"Good evening sirs, what can I get you?" a waiter asked.

"Nothing special, just a glass of lemonade and chocolate strawberry cake," Hackett said in an upbeat tone. "Woolley what about you?"

"Huh?... Oh, er…. I'll have what he's having." Woolley uttered, drawing into his files.

"I see… thank you sirs your desserts should be ready soon." The waiter bowed, leaving the pair by themselves separated from the customers.

Woolley had a burning question on his mind. "Hackett, I've been thinking,"

"Oh well done." Grinned Hackett, a smirk clear as day.

"No, no this is quite striking," Woolley leaned closer "Have you noticed that the people who do the work related to the cycles are male?"

Hackett smiled, as though he was amused by Woolley's slow judgement. "So you're finally coming round to the obvious secret."

"If I can interject Hackett, you can't have an "open secret" because inherently secrets are only known to a set amount of people and open means revealing it so…"

Appleby rolled his eyes, groaning.

Woolley picked up on this, noting the man's impatience for pedantic definitions. "Sorry"

Hackett returned to the conversation, "You see, the Cycle operates like a big, luxury hotel, and the girls here are shall we say, clients. Now suppose we decided to run one ourselves, what resources would we require?"

"Well, we'll need cleaners, hospitality staff, catering, security, a network of plumbers, electricians and administrators," Woolley replied in a dazed tone, his attention quartered by a young girl on the shore rocks, making improper gestures yards from Hackett's chair.

"Correct, a big hole to fill, so let's apply the scenario here. Where are we going to get the workers to occupy these roles?" The girl interpreted Hackett's words in hand movements.

"Heh heh." Woolley chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just having a moment," he warbled, feeling the heat of Hackett's glare. "but we could ask the girls to do it?"

"Ask the clients?" Hackett contorted. "Unthinkable Woolley! Some have only just come in seconds from becoming witches and now you want to impose a dishwashing job on them?"

"Oh Gosh." Woolly appalled, a pang of guilt on his face.

"Quite so," Hackett sipped. "That brings us back to square one, Where are we going to find the workforce? We can't ask the girls no matter the convenience, and they make up the entire population. So we have to look elsewhere."

"I see…" Woolley furrowed his wrinkled brows searching an answer. Then his eyes widened to golf balls, reaching the surprising truth. "Wait, you don't mean?"

Hackett nodded, confirming Woolley's notion. "We are expendable Woolley. We're not attached but rather assigned to the cycles, we do the behind the scenes work. Much more practical to hire males from other places. Strength, height, and devoid of cultural taste."

The girl mouthed to Woolley.

Hey, He's saying you're stupid!

Woolley sniggered again, quickly scraping it before Hackett could dissect "So you're telling me is, we're cheap labour?"

"Precisely, We're an optional extra, which not only solves the issue of job vacancies but fulfil Madoka's vision of a magical girl haven. The boys do all the work and the girls sit back. Besides, males lack sufficient magic to take on senior roles. Therefore service jobs are the logical conclusion. Does that answer your question?"

"No."

Hackett shot forth a death glare.

Woolley turned pale, choked for speech. He could feel the glare tying around his neck.

"I-I mean yes, but it sounded um, uh..."

The girl did a decapitation gesture.

"Sounded what Woolley? Unclear?" Hackett's tone sliced the air.

"No no! I didn't mean that at all when I said no I meant 'no really' as in "No! Really?" not a genuine straightforward no. There's nothing wrong with your…. flawless explanation." Woolley forced an uncertain smile. Building nerves to stand against his superior.

Hackett turned away, finishing his drink, spotting none other than Sayaka Miki standing on the rocks. She blew a raspberry in response, to which Woolley let out a hearty chuckle.

Hackett reproached, irritation written on his face. "Right, I think we've discussed enough." He rose up, signalling his leave. "Good day to you Woolley, " Appleby hurriedly left the restaurant passing by tables of guests not so subtly laughing at him.

Hackett is regarded by the Puella Magi as a pompous goof who ( as quoted by Tart) is "too clever by half." Madoka hired him based on his credentials, not on his personality. On the surface, he'd give more thought to his position than principle. But inside is a man given the highest responsibility to keep the Earth secure from interference, and there's the issue of entropy ebbing at the universe like the sea eroding the cliffs. How could he afford to be glib?

Woolley glumly ate the rest of his cake, marred. He cleared his throat which could easily be taken for a sob. I'm He was about to leave too, sadness dripping.

"Don't feel bad Woolley-san," assured Sayaka. "Hackett can tongue tie anyone, there ought to be an interpreter with him at all times, If any guy can make english sound honestly foreign it'd be Apple one hundred percent "

"Hm, I suppose that's true…" Woolley surmised.

"So, ahem. You got anything for me?" Sayaka called, an eloquent smile shining.

"Yes! I've got it right here, went a great deal of trouble acquiring this…"

Woolley opened his briefcase. Taking out a small square, the sun glaring off the jewel case.

"No way, You actually got it?"

She exclaimed, gaze brighter and brighter, gasping for joy.

"It is!"

* * *

 

The flat screen TV glowed the bedroom in a distant milky hue. Mami rested on the headboard sheets covering up to her midriff watching the rectangle. Kyoko laid beside fast asleep, nude.

_"Fifteen months, our giraffe has officially gone into labour. At this point, we can see… part of the two front legs of the baby."_

Mami somnolently focused, her body caving in for sleep.

_"One of our cameras, Camera 4. You can actually see the baby's head. We'll be looking for movement from the baby in the next few minutes or so. To make sure he's still well and mom is still in the midst of labour."_

Kyoko briefly woke up, poking Mami's leg with her toes.

_"Turn that off, sounds gross."_

The blonde was in a daze, fixated to the cameras on screen.

_"So for the next few minutes, you'll see her pushing, harder and harder, as she tries to pass this calf."_

"Mami…" Kyoko groaned

"Oh, Sorry. Sorry... "

_"This is Katie, she's a reticulated giraffe..."_

Mami switched the TV off. Pulling up the covers cuddling Kyoko in a spooning position.

In her mind Mami pondered the images, swimming across in a circular pattern.

"Could I do it…?"

Before she could pursue the question further she steadily closed her eyes. Into a warm, comfortable sleep.

* * *

 

Hackett entered a stone built tower afield from Hacendia. A window observed the wide blue ocean, the sun setting down to an orange hue.

On the window ledge situated a black magnifying glass with a numerical keypad attached to the base.

Hackett positioned the telescope at a specific angle, different blends of ray gathered in the apparatus. Swirling into a mist of colour.

He then punched a series of numbers on the keypad, reading:

1-240-776-2323

Suddenly out of nowhere, the telescope released the bursting rays engulfing the room to a white heat sending Hackett down on the floor, unconscious. A heavenly figure materialised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not one, but two cliffhangers eh? although the last one is a bit predictable :P Did you see the Bruce Almighty reference too?
> 
> The transcript of the giraffe giving birth is quoted from this video: watch?v=P05BRjsAAkg
> 
> \- Mr Appleby


	5. Interlude: Conversation Piece

_????, Hackett is not registering on our radar, the last contact was established five minutes ago at an undesignated area, Is he dead?_

_”No, that is an absurd leap of intuition and irrelevant to the objective, his death wouldn’t sufficiently extol the energy required to counteract the entropic recession, He is there to provide the means and not be the end itself.”_

_Understood, but what is the current status of Hackett if he isn’t dead?_

_”I don’t see why I should be telling you, you’ve had millennia to study human anthropology, by now you should know there are many incantations of impaired consciousness in humans”_

 

_Sorry ???? It’s not normally my field of work, the solar system isn’t my quadrant. Hang on, yes.... yes he’s registering back now and readings indicate a high level of karmic density in the premises._

 

_“Good”_

 

Red irises gleam from darkness...


End file.
